


A Baby Changes Everything

by kayla1245r



Series: Maxine Montgomery is the Chosen [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Breaking Up & Making Up, Demons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Madison Montgomery Needs a Hug, Minor Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery, Other, Series, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla1245r/pseuds/kayla1245r
Summary: On an impulsive and passionate night, Madison Montgomery, Zoe Benson, and Kyle Spencer joined together in lust. To the girl's shock and dismay, they find out this one night passion resulted in the two of them becoming pregnant. These babies will not only be destined to change Madison and Zoey's lives, but they are also destined to determine the fate of mankind. Are these babies destined for greatness? Or destined for heartache?Eventual crossovers
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Nan/Luke Ramsey, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery/Kyle Spencer
Series: Maxine Montgomery is the Chosen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Baby Changes Everything

**Chapter 1 Consequences**

Madison stares at herself in the mirror with disgust. It has been about 2 months since the Supreme cut her throat. It had only been 2 weeks since she was brought back to life. As Madison looks at her pale, lifeless face, she feels less alive than she did when she was in the dark. Madison barely knew what emotions other than sadness and apathy are anymore. She looks at the stranger in the mirror. The reflection staring back was not Madison Montgomery. Madison wishes that Zoe had never brought her back.

Madison no longer saw a beautiful starlet who had a life of great success. The witch who was once a reckless party girl, talented, and stunning is gone. Madison does not remember how she died. When she tries to recall who or what killed her, all she can see is a flash of red, then eternal darkness. Madison was brought back to life, but the blonde witch wasn't living. The numbness is worse than the pain and anger that she experienced when she was indeed alive. Nothing the frail17-year-old could do would truly resurrect the great Madison Montgomery. She does not even believe this useless shadow of her formal self should deserve that name.

Madison leaves the bathroom to lie on her bed. Madison flops onto her bed then takes out a polaroid picture she and Zoey took. The photo was taken a few hours before the Frat Party. The girls were back to back with their arms crossed. Madison weakly smiles at the written caption. _New girl. No more Gap clothes._

Despite Zoe's prude and a rather dull personality, preferring a book over anything exciting, Zoe has always been kind, empathetic, and even fun to be around at times. Although Madison has been a stone-cold bitch to Zoe on many occasions, the Gap girl never stopped caring.

Madison reminisces on the nights where they would lay in the dark talking about useless drama, sometimes pulling all-nighters.

_"I feel useless." Zoe would say. "I'm just here because I have a toxic vagina that killed my boyfriend."_

_"You weren't useless when you saved me from those asshole frat boys,"_ Madison replied with a thankful tone.

Madison remembers when Zoe got wasted for the first time. Ironically, it was the night before Fiona cut Madison's throat. Madison gave Zoe a shot of fireball. The inexperienced witch could barely stand after one shot. Madison actually had a lot of fun that night. Instead of just being drunk with random people and having meaningless sex. Madison just got drunk and had fun with a _friend_ for a change. Madison remembers the awful hangover Zoe had.

_"Damn, Mads! How could anyone enjoy drinking when it just ends up like this?" Zoe whines, rubbing her head._

_Madison chuckles._

_"Well, eventually, the hangovers trail away. And when you drink to numb the pain, the headaches are not any big deal."_

_"Numb the pain?" Zoe inquired, concerned._

_Madison avoided the question._

_"You're pretty cool, Zoe," she admits, "You're not so chicken-shit anymore."_

Madison huffs with frustration. Madison's memory of events before her death is very fuzzy. But memories with Zoe are clear as day. It is almost like the two girls are in synch. Madison even wondered if she a girl crush on Zoe. Madison quickly brushed that off, though. She did not want to acknowledge any chance of her being bisexual.

Madison and Zoe do not have the same bickering conversations. Madison is very depressed, and Zoe is comforting. Madison can hardly find any pleasure within any interaction. Madison feels as if she is an inanimate object that Zoe is trying to have a conversation with.

Then there is Kyle. The Frat dude that Zoe and Madison brought back to life. Madison did it as a favor to Zoe for getting revenge for her. When Madison first saw Kyle, she did not recognize him. The memory of resurrecting Kyle returned quickly. Madison realized she _needed_ him. Madison knew she is betraying Zoe by sleeping with her boy toy. However, Madison did not care. As long as Madison felt good, that is what mattered. Madison is conflicted about her feelings for Kyle. She likes the way he makes her feel when he is inside of her. Kyle is the only one who can relate to Madison regarding the cold dark grip of death.

Madison remembers the first time they had sex. "Somehow, it feels more empty here."

Kyle couldn't speak, but he concurred with a grunt. That is when Madison lost her self control. If she had any at all. Zoe was not in the room. She was talking to their blind teacher about something. Madison did not know what, nor did she care.

"Fuck me," Madison said to Kyle. Madison needed to feel something. Before she died, meaningless sex was a great solution.

Kyle was shocked but did not protest. He was strong. Kyle picked Madison up and began to thrust inside of her against the wall. Madison came almost immediately. Then Zoe walked in. Madison could see the hurt and pain in her friend's eyes.

Madison bites her lip, trying not to cry. So much can change in a week. The only friend Madison had left her. Just like everyone does.

Zoe hates Madison. Kyle clearly loves Zoe more than he loves Madison. And Madison loves Zoe more than she loves Kyle.

Zoe ignored both of them. Too heartbroken and angry to even look Madison and Kyle in the eye. Madison was not going to let that bother her. If Zoe wants to walk out, her loss. When Kyle realized he could not gain Zoe's forgiveness, he surrendered to Madison. They slept together almost every night. When they were done, Zoe would walk into the room and go to sleep without even saying goodnight.

Madison quickly discovered she was not in love with Kyle. The man is a store-brand Frankenstein. He is dangerous. Madison thought she was dead, but when she looks at Kyle, she feels lucky. Kyle is like a rabid dog. Madison believed Kyle was the thought it was the start of a new life, a real connection. Madison soon realized, that man is a loose cannon. He is barely human. One second the low budget zombie could be sitting there looking at the leapfrog shit Zoe shows him. The next second, he can be breaking glass and throwing a dangerous fit where he could quickly kill someone. As awful as it sounds, Madison believes everyone is much safer without him.

A moment later, Kyle entered the room with hungry eyes. "Speak of the devil," Madison mumbled.

Kyle walked over to his bed and leaned in to kiss her. Madison gladly accepted the kiss. The resurrected witch has been feeling depressed and could use a proper dicking. Madison wasted no time with making out, and soon enough, he was thrusting inside her. Madison was about to reach her climax, but something stopped her, the shower was running. Could it be Zoe? Madison hears a shampoo bottle drop followed by a voice, "Shit!" Yep, that was Zoe.

"Kyle, stop." She whispers. Despite Kyle's confusion and disappointment, he complies.

"I have an idea," Madison says with a mischievous smile.

Kyle squinted, confused.

"Let's invite Zoe."

Kyle beamed at the idea and nodded. Madison knew of Zoe's black widow power, but considering both Kyle and Madison were already dead, it was harmless.

It did not take much to convince Zoe to follow her. Zoe was apprehensive at first but soon began to remove her clothes, which turned on Madison. When Madison and Zoe kissed, Madison felt fireworks. Kyle was thrusting into Madison while she ate Zoe out. Zoe cried Madison's name as she came. It truly felt amazing.

Kyle had endurance. He came inside of both Madison and Zoe before they all plopped on the bed exhausted.

That night, Madison and Zoe followed their nightly routine, as usual, brushing their teeth, getting changed without a word to each other.

When Madison laid to sleep, she heard a voice that startled her out of her skin.

"Mads?" Zoe said sheepishly.

"Y-yeah?"

Zoe did not answer. The brunette witch nestled into Madison's bed. Madison opened her mouth to tell her to fuck off, but the warmth of Zoe's embrace shut her up.

 _Fuck._ Madison thought. _Do I love her?_

With that thought, Madison fell into a deep sleep.

***

It has been about 2 months since that night. The night Zoe cuddled with Madison was the last meaningful interaction they had with each other. That memory is the warmest memory Madison holds onto. Ever since that threesome, Madison felt as if she is healing rapidly. Yet, she feels like she is falling apart with each breath. Madison was very uneasy about her feelings for Zoe. Madison did what she did best when faced with discomfort, avoid the situation. Avoiding Zoe. Madison avoided Zoe and embraced Kyle. Madison is relentless not to let Zoe forget that she is in love with Kyle.

Madison brags to Zoe about how amazing Kyle is. Little does Zoe know; Madison is describing her love for Zoe. Madison does not want to admit that she loves someone who doesn't love her back. Zoe was never in love with Madison. Just Kyle. If only Zoe that Madison thinks beats herself up every day for betraying her friend like this. If only Zoe knew how much Madison loves her. Madison yells into her pillow. Madison fucks up everything.

Madison's pity party is interrupted by a familiar presence. The clairvoyant witch Nan who never seems to leave Madison alone.

"Fuck off Nan," Madison says in a whine.

Madison thought Nan would come over and try to comfort her. Instead, she got a cold response.

"I want YOU to stop thinking so much!" Nan says, annoyed.

Madison could not help but feel hurt at Nan's apathy. Madison feels like no one cares about her anymore.

Madison looks at Nan, quickly wiping her face in a feeble attempt to hide her tears.

"Look, Nan. I don't know what to tell you. I just have a lot going on, alright?" Now scurry off and put on headphones or some shit." Madison tells her, swiping her hand in a "go away" motion.

Nan just steps closer.

"Madison! I get your headaches, your stomach aches, everything. I also can uh...sense something different."

Madison scoffs. Everything is different.

"What now, Nan?"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

Madison opens my mouth to yell at her for having the audacity to ask such a weird question. Madison quickly closes her mouth as worry swarms her body. Madison did not know the answer to that question. Her periods are always spot on, but Madison did not get her period this month

Madison cringes Could she be- no. She can't be! Kyle was dead, Madison was killed.

"But you're alive now, you definitely can be pregnant, you probably are" Nan blurts.

Madison clenches her fist in frustration.

"I'm just trying to help you," Nan adds.

"Damnit Nan, get out of my head!" Madison snapped.

Nan is taken aback, then shrugs.

"You know, I wish I could. You should see a doctor or something," Nan says then exits the room.

Madison rolls her and flops on her back. Pregnant. Madison shakes her head at the terrible idea. No...that is not possible.

Madison paused. Kyle did ejaculate. If his reproductive system works, why wouldn't Madisons?

"Fuck," Madison whispers. Could Nan be right? Madison begins to panic. She does not want a baby. Especially Kyle's.

Madison has the urge to run off and purchase a pregnancy test right now just to make sure, but she decides against it. The last thing the resurrected starlet needs is headlines on the news about her being back and having a pregnancy test in her hand. Plus, if she took a pregnancy test, it would not be enough to convince Madison. She would think that she did the test wrong, or that it was a false positive. Madison needs a doctor to tell her.

Madison waste no time to call the local OBGYN. Madison's appointment is in three days.

***

For the next 3 days, everyone could see that Madison is on edge, even Kyle. Nan would comfort Madison when the blonde witch was alone in her room. Madison did not complain. Madison needed support, and Nan provided.

Madison lights a cigarette, not allowing the chance of pregnancy to hinder her from her much needed nicotine high. She breathes in the smoke. Madison scoffed, "This shit isn't doing anything!" Madison says, still stressed out.

Madison sighs as she realizes her appointment is in 20 minutes. Madison quickly puts out her cancer stick and throws it in the trash, which Zoe hates. Madison grabs her purse and begins to rush out of her room. As Madison departed, Zoe enters. The two make eye contact for a moment. Madison notices that Zoe looks like she had just got caught doing drugs in front of a cop. Zoe has a Target bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag? Drugs?" Madison asks, putting her coat on hastily.

Zoe gulps.

"Tampons," Zoe mumbles, tightening her grip on the bag. She seems to be hiding something.

Madison shrugs, too rushed and anxious to ask questions.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, I'm ...just gonna do some coke with friends," Madison lies.

"Have fun," Zoe says with a frown.

Madison nods and quickly rushes out the door.

***

Madison has been sitting on the examination table for what seems like 6 hours. It has only been six minutes. Madison is panting nervously, biting her lip. The walls feel suffocating as if they are closing in on her. Madison has never felt such fear in her life. Madison glances over at the wall. There is a picture of a full-grown baby in a mother's womb. Madison shivers. That cannot. No, it will not be her future. "Come on, hurry," Madison whispers, impatiently tapping her foot.

Right at that moment, the middle-aged Dr. walks with her clipboard. She has a dull expression on her face. Madison snaps to attention with pleading eyes.

"Hello, Madison I'm Dr. Julia I-

"Spare me the small talk!" Madison snaps. "Am I knocked up or what?"

The Dr smiles at Madison awkwardly.

"The test came back positive, you're pregnant Madison."

Pregnant. Madison feels the world crash around her. A deadly cocktail of horror, rage, and sadness rushes through her body. A lump begins to grow in her throat as she recognizes she destroyed her life.

"No," Madison whispers to herself. Madison feels the sting of tears emerging in her eyes again.

"I'm pregnant? No! This can't be happening!" Madison screeches. "I have a reputation to uphold! I can't! I fucking can't," Madison is now lightly sobbing to herself.

"Are you sure you didn't fuck up the test? Maybe there's something else wrong with me that uh messed with the results?" Madison asks, pleading for another possibility.

"Anything but this."

The Dr sits on the circular chair and scoots next to Madison.

"The test results are usually very reliable, Madison," she says, empathetically touching the blonde's shoulder. Madison recoils at the touch.

"Please, no," Madison whispers.

The Dr weakly smiles her patient in a feeble attempt to provide encouragement. The Dr. Julia can sense Madison's dread.

Madison huffs.

"This is bullshit, I want to retake the test," Madison demands.

The Dr pulls out a small device. Madison does not know what it is. The device looks like a tiny speaker attached to a twisty wire.

"This will be more accurate than any test. Can you please sit back for me?" The Dr asks.

Madison does not ask any questions. Madison could not concentrate on anything but the dreaded discovery.

"Can you pull your shirt up a bit?" The Dr asks.

Madison pulls up her shirt, revealing her flat stomach, praying there is nothing in there.

Now more than ever, Madison wishes she was never brought back.

"I'm telling you this is a waste of time," Madison murmurs.

The Dr disregards Madison's doubtful comment.

"You're going to feel some cold gel, okay?" Says the Dr, spilling cold gel onto Madison's exposed abdomen.

Madison lets out a trembling sigh. She is so afraid. What if there is a life developing inside of her? What would she do?

The Dr moves the small device around Madison's stomach. Madison winces as the device was pushed hard against her stomach. Madison begins to weep as she hears it. A swooshing noise. A heartbeat.

Madison hates the noise. It is the sound of all her dreams and plans being shattered with each pulse. How is everyone going to react? The press will be all over this. Not only is Madison no longer missing, but she is also pregnant. Madison clenches her fist. Madison never wanted to be pregnant. The witch would do anything to go back in time.

"That's the heartbeat, 140 BPM"! The Dr announces as she puts away the device.

Madison knew what the sound was, but the Dr's confirmation put her into a total panic.

"Fuck...FUCK!" Madison sobs.

"It's okay Mad-

"No! It's not fucking okay! I don't want...this. I-I can-

The Dr cut the hysterical teenager off.

"Madison, you have options."

Madison shuts her eyes and takes a long exhalation.

"Enlighten me, Dr."

"Well, we can set you up with an abortion provider. If you continue the pregnancy, there is a beautiful adoption program or-

"Oh!" Madison exclaims with relief in her voice. "I'll just have an abortion, and this will all go away." Madison catches her breath. Madison can erase this.

"I should just let you know, having an abortion will not make it all go away. It is a severe decision that you should reflect carefully. It is crucial not to make that judgment on impulse." The Dr says, carefully.

"Um, listen, Doctor," Madison begins mockingly. "Do you not recognize who I am? I can't have a fucking baby. That would destroy my life!" Madison shrieks.

The Dr cowers in shock at Madison's reaction and sighs, choosing her reply carefully.

"Okay, Madison. We do not provide abortions here." The Dr gulps as if she is trying to hold something back. The Dr promptly writes contact information.

Madison takes the small paper from the Dr's hand and reads the note.

_Choices Woman Center (CWC)_

_413-222-4555_

Madison frowns at the paper and glances around the room. Madison feels an unexpected and sudden pang of dread. The images of fetal development mirrored all over the place, troubled her. Along with the sound of a heartbeat playing on a loop like a song stuck in Madison's head.

Madison swallows down a sob. As much as she dreads the circumstances, the idea of having an abortion bothers her. Madison feels helpless and trapped. Adoption, abortion, parenting? None of those options sounded suitable.

Madison takes a deep breath and hands the paper to the Dr.

"I-I think I need more time to think about this."

The Dr has a look of relief on her face. Madison wonders why The Dr even cares.

"Would you like to make an appointment next week? We can offer an ultrasound to check the health of the baby and how far along you are in your pregnancy. Then, we can discuss further options."

Madison cringes. She wants to scream and even strike herself in the stomach, but she stays frozen with her arms crossed.

"Sure," Madison answers flatly.

"You're around 7 weeks along. You have time to make a decision. This is serious, and each option should be carefully con-

Madison could not tolerate sitting in this place anymore. Madison's thoughts are racing, she has to go home. _I need to talk to Zoe about this_. Despite their friction, Madison can only trust Zoe and Nan. However, venting to Nan is ineffective because she already knows what Madison will say.

"Can I go now?" Madison asks, impatiently.

"Before you do that, go to the front desk and schedule an appointment for next week."

Madison shakes her head in disbelief. The Starlet could not accept this is happening.

***

Madison sits in the car as pouring rain streams down on her windshield. Madison stares at the Academy in front of her. How would Cordelia react? Will she be kicked out? No teen in the Coven's history has ever gotten knocked up. Not that she knew of, anyway. _I am a fucking failure._

Madison has more tears on her face than the pouring rain pounding against her windshield.

Madison extends to look in the rear-view mirror. She stares at the red scar across her neck. Madison died; Kyle died. How could they have produced a baby?

Madison feels exhausted and abandoned. Madison felt as if she was a joy repellent her whole life.

"Supremes, I know I've been shitty. But give me a clue!" She cries at the full moon.

Madison then notices the burn on her hand. The vision invades her mind in a flash.

_Madison holds the burning lighter inches away from her left hand. Her palm is scarring, but she feels nothing. No emotion, no urge to flinch her hand away from the flame, and no discomfort._

_"How can anything be worse than this eternal silence inside of me?"_

Madison gasps as she fastens back to reality in the car. Madison glances at the scar that the flame left on her hand. She put the hand on her stomach and feels it. The thumping noise that she loathes. The song of ruined goals and plans.

_Eternal silence inside of me._

_Eternal silence inside of me_.

That statement continues to repeat in her head, along with the sound of the other heartbeat within her.

 _Sound_. She thinks.

Madison lets out a whimper as she understands what she has to do.

She does not want the baby. Not one bit. However, she has been surrounded by death and loss her whole life. The thing inside her is...new.

Maybe Madison needs a change in her life. Madison knows that if she has an abortion, she will spend the rest of her life wondering what her life could have been had she kept it.

 _Life_.

Madison thought she could view her whole life pan out. But now, she can't even see the next moment.

Madison exits her car as she sets her choice. The Starlet knows that her life will never be the same.

***

Zoe sits on her bed and stares at the two pink lines in disbelief.

It has been about a month since the night with Kyle and Madison.

At first, Zoe thought it was the stomach bug, she felt she was getting sick. Until one-night, Queenie complained about her period. That's when Zoe realized how she has not gotten hers.

However, Zoe sincerely doubted it could be true. Kyle was half dead. Not only that. Zoe had a deadly vagina that would prevent this from happening.

Despite her doubt, she bought a test. To her shock and dismay, her fears were confirmed. She is pregnant. Pregnant with Kyle's baby.

Zoe does not even love Kyle anymore. Zoe was always attracted to Madison, but after that intimate night, attraction turned into being in love with the beautiful blonde witch. That did not matter anymore, considering Madison was in love with Kyle. Zoe knew her passion for Madison would never be reciprocated. Especially now.

Zoe is only 17. For a moment, Zoe thought about abortion- an idea she quickly dismissed. No matter how awful the situation was, she could not abort it. Since Zoe was 14, the girl has been strongly anti-abortion. She considered abortion as killing a baby. In her eyes, no matter how many things this pregnancy would ruin does not excuse the act of stopping a heartbeat.

Zoe gasps as she heard her doorknob turn. She quickly put the positive pregnancy test under her pillow.

"Do people ever knock anymore"? Zoe snaps; her voice croaked from crying.

Zoe is shocked as she looks up and sees an on edged Madison. The beautiful girl she loves was supposed to be as Madison put it "Snorting some coke with friends."

"What the fuck bitch, this is my room too!" Madison snapped, as usual.

Madison sighs, not understanding why she was in love with a girl who is so nasty. However, something about that night made so believe that deep down, Madison has a lot of love to offer. It is just buried by her fear of being hurt again.

"Sorry, I thought you were at a party."

Madison jeers.

"I thought I was too. Turns out, those jocks just wanted to fuck me, so I left".

Madison peers over at Zoe and hurries towards her.

"Shit Zoe, have you been crying"?

Zoe hurriedly wipes the mascara off of her face.

"No, I just fell asleep, and my makeup smeared," she lies.

Madison crosses her arms.

"You dare to lie to me, bitch? It looks like 500 bees stung you under your eyes. You also look like you just saw a damn ghost".

"I'm fine." Zoe insists. Her claim was not convincing.

"You're shit at acting," Madison shoots back.

"I'm not acting, I'm FINE".

"Cut the shit, Zoe. What's wrong"? Madison asks, with genuine concern.

Zoe lets out a trembling breath.

Madison sighs in defeat and sits down next to her. Madison looks deep into Zoe's brown eyes with a stern look on her face.

"Zoe, stop beating around the bush and tell me, alright?" She says in a surprisingly supportive tone. Madison's eyes are begging for answers.

Zoe wants to tell her everything, the confusing feelings she developed for Madison, her being jealous that Madison was in love with Kyle and not her, and most importantly, the pregnancy.

Zoe wants to tell her so badly, but she can't. Madison is in love with Kyle, not her. Zoe loathes to admit it, but she couldn't help but fear that Madison would perform a spell to damage Zoe's baby. As much as she wants to tell her everything the only words she could muster are

"Why do you bother"?

Zoe immediately regrets what she said as she notices the hurt in Madison's green eyes.

"Sorry. I really have a lot going on".

"Which _is_ ,"? Madison demands. The blonde witch is becoming hugely frustrated. Zoe could sense that. She might as well just tell her about the pregnancy. She feels her stomach and chest clench in fear.

_Say it. Two words._

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out. Zoey looks down, not wanting to see Madison's reaction.

Zoe prepares for the rage, the jealousy, but there is just silence. Deafening silence.

Zoe looks up at Madison with tear-filled eyes.

Instead of the scowl of anger that Zoe anticipated, Madison displays extreme shock. Her jaw gapes slightly.

Zoe gently clutches Madison's shoulder. Madison does not react.

"Please say _something_ ," Zoe begs.

"I-I don't know what to say," Madison replies flatly.

Zoe began to sob frantically.

Madison then does something that surprises Zoe. The blonde witch embraces her. An embrace that Zoe has been longing for.

"Don't cry, Zoe," she hums, squeezing her tightly.

Zoe buries her face in Madison's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," Zoe whined.

Madison broke their hug and agreed with a nod. Madison's eyes begin to water.

"I thought the dead would be sterile." Madison's voice cracked.

There is a long pause.

"I'm afraid, Madison. I ruled abortion out. But other than that, I'm clueless on what to do".

Madison turns to sit across from Zoe. Madison is quietly crying, which confuses Zoe.

"Madison wh-

Madison cuts her off.

"I-I lied when I said I was going to a party to do coke."

Zoe shakes her head.

"I'm confused."

Madison pauses.

"I haven't had my period since that night. So, I went to a clinic to get blood work and....

Madison trails off and allows soft whimpers to escape her lips.

"Zoe, I'm pregnant, too.".


End file.
